Kagomella
by Kin103
Summary: Cinderella meets Inuyasha. Kagome's Cinderella, Kikyou's the wicked stepsister, and guess who Prince Charming is?...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Introductions  
  
Disclaimer-Do you seriously think that I own Inuyasha? LOL That's funny. Nope. Inuyasha belongs to the great Rumiko Takahashi. ALL HAIL THE GREAT RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!  
  
A/N-For the sake of Kagome's pride, I'm not going to call her Kagomella but just Kagome. I just put it as a title so that you people would know that it's supposed to be a twisted Cinderella story. Where'd I get the idea for this story? I have no idea. I know I still have 'A Cross of Emotions' but I've had this fic stored on my computer for about four months so now I'm posting it. I'm not sure during what time Kagomella takes place but it is before anything like microwave ovens or TVs were invented. To describe it best, it takes place in a time kind of like the colonial period. If anyone knows what time that is, please leave in a review or E-mail me at Sweetangel103xx@aol.com.  
  
"Kagomeeeee! Where's my tea?! Where did you put my purse?! Are you ready yet?! I told you I'm going out today, and I can't go by my self! Kagomeeeeeee!!!"  
  
Kagome winced at the shrieking sound that was coming from next door. Yep. That was her stepsister.  
  
"Coming!" Kagome replied, while juggling a teacup in one hand, a teapot in the other hand, and Kikyou's purse over her shoulder.  
  
As she entered the room, Kikyou's frowning face greeted her by turning from annoyed to furious.  
  
"Why aren't you ready?!" Kikyou demanded.  
  
"Here's your tea," Kagome mumbled as she poured out the steaming tea into the teacup, and placed it on the table. "And here's your purse," she unwound it from her shoulder.  
  
"We were supposed to leave half an hour ago! What is the matter with you?! Stop being so lazy and get ready!"  
  
"I was getting your tea-"  
  
"Excuses, excuses! I have no time for them! Go and get dressed, quickly! We mustn't be late!"  
  
"Late for what?"  
  
Kikyou glared at Kagome.  
  
"Not that it is any of your concern, but word has it that the prince is going to be holding a ball. I do not want to be late, for if we do, my invitation may be declined."  
  
"Your invitation? What about-"  
  
Kikyou's intensified glare told Kagome it was time she shut up.  
  
"I will go and get dressed now." Kagome mumbled and headed toward her room.  
  
Kagome sighed as she opened her closet. There wasn't much in there. She owned two pairs of work clothes and two dresses for going outside. She pulled out a pale pink gown and put it on. It was worn out from being washed too many times, and torn a little at the bottom. She opened a drawer and pulled out a letter. It was from her father, written years ago. She sat on the edge of her bed and unfolded it, despite the voice nagging at her in the back her head and telling her to go back down stairs. She looked at the writing at the writing on the letter, and traced the letters. Her father. Her father had written this letter. To her. Kagome. Kagome felt her eyes swell with tears. Oh how she missed her father. She breathed deeply and began reading.  
  
Dearest Kagome,  
  
Please forgive me. I know I have not been a good father to you the past couple of years and I deeply regret it. I know that the death of your mother has hurt you deeply, and I must admit, it has hurt me too. That is why I must do this. Please forgive me but I have made up my mind. Last week I was married to the person who is now your stepmother. The reason I married her, was so that you would be safe after I left. Yes, Kagome, I am going to leave you with this family. It is the best for all of you. By the time you wake up and find this letter, I will be long gone. Please do not hate me for this. I shall always love you.  
  
Your Loving Father  
  
'Safe.right." Kagome thought as the shrill voice of her stepsister bounced off the walls of her room. Her stepmother had left them as soon as she found out her father had left. Since the money had gone to Kikyou, Kagome had to stay with her.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Grunting, Kagome made her way to Kikyou.  
  
"Stand up straight! Chin up! Shoulders back! I can't be seen with you if you are to act in an uncivilized fashion Kagome. Now. Go and get us a carriage."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Mooooooooother! I don't want a ball!" Prince Inuyasha whined (A/N: I'm just going to write Inuyasha for him)  
  
"Nonsense Inuyasha. How else will you find someone to marry?" Inuyasha's mother, formally known as Queen Haiku, reasoned.  
  
"Your mother is right, Inuyasha." Inuyasha's father, AKA, King Taisho, concluded, "You never go out, and it's about time you-"  
  
"Excuse me Your Highness."  
  
The family turned their heads in the direction of the voice.  
  
"I apologize f I have interrupted, but it is 12 o'clock. You had asked me to-"  
  
"Oh yes," Inuyasha's father answered, suddenly remembering. "Inuyasha, it is time for you to go into town and announce the ball."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You will go and you will announce the ball, understand?"  
  
Seeing the look his father was giving him, Inuyasha knew it was best not to argue.  
  
"Fine" he mumbled  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Kagome! Keep up!" Kikyou complained  
  
"It wouldn't hurt if you carried something," Kagome pointed out, while trying not to loose any of the items in the numerous bags she was carrying.  
  
"Me?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Never mind," she mumbled, "I don't think you can- oomph"  
  
Kagome fell back, everything falling with her. She looked up at the person she bumped into and started apologizing.  
  
"I'm sorry, I-"  
  
Kagome stopped when she saw who exactly she had bumped into. He had long silver hair, and amber eyes.  
  
"I-I-I"  
  
Kagome stuttered for words.anything that would make her talk.  
  
"I-I"  
  
"Here, let me help you." The man offered.  
  
"Oh. yea... thank you." Kagome finally said, blushing.  
  
"You should watch where you're going." He continued as he helped her on her feet after gathering her possessions.  
  
"I'm Kagome."  
  
"I'm Inuyasha." Inuyasha put out his hand to shake, but then realized how silly that was, considering her hands were full, so he stuck them in his pockets and smiled instead.  
  
Suddenly, a tallish man came to them.  
  
"Inuyasha," the man said to Inuyasha, but then noticed Kagome  
  
"Hello," he said in a charming voice, turning to face her "I am Miroku." He gathered her hands in his. "Would you do me the honor of bearing my chi- ahhh!"  
  
Inuyasha had taken Miroku's ear and lead him away. "I'm sorry about him." He said over his shoulder as he left.  
  
Kagome was very confused. Her hands were still up in the air and was considering following them when Kikyou's voice cut through.  
  
"KAGOME!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"  
  
"I-I-I" Kagome babbled again  
  
"Forget it. I received the invitation. Come. We shall go home now."  
  
"Yes Kikyou." Kagome said, but was still staring in the direction of where Inuyasha had left.  
  
A/N-Sooo...How'd you like it? Review please!!!!! I'm just experimenting with this story and I'm not sure if I'll continue it. I'll probably decide by the comments in your reviews that you'll leave me, and you can do that by clicking that purple little button on the right hand corner! ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer-Inuyasha is mine when hell freezes over. Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!  
  
A/N-The second chapter is finally here. YAY! And for me, its pretty long...so you know I expect some reviews...(hint hint) ^_^ OK, I'm done with my mindless rambling so you can start reading the fic, unless you already skipped this part and you're already reading it...but then you wouldn't be reading this then would you?.... @_@ Just read the fic while I figure this out...=\  
  
"Who was that?" Miroku questioned Inuyasha  
  
"No one."  
  
"Then why were you smiling?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes darted to Miroku "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"You know.when the corners of your mouth lift up in a smile. It's what a normal person does when-"  
  
"I was simply being polite."  
  
Miroku smirked "Since when are you polite?"  
  
Inuyasha snorted, "Your idea of being polite is asking every girl you see to bear your child, you hentai."  
  
"I'm simply letting them know that I'm available."  
  
"Riiiiiight."  
  
"Sooo....what was her name?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Ahhh....I see....getting protective are we?"  
  
"Feh, just make the announcement, and then we go home."  
  
"I already did, your highness."  
  
"Fine. Lets go home."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Kagome! Are you done washing the dishes? You still have to sweep the floor and clean the kitchen. I'm going to sleep. If anyone of importance arrives, you are to inform me immediately, understood?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good"  
  
Kagome sighed as Kikyou headed up the steps to her room. She looked around and sat down on a chair.  
  
'This is going to take a while', she thought  
  
She started clearing the table when an envelope caught her eye. She recognized the envelope to be the invitation to the ball. She opened the envelope and revealed a gold embroidered card. Curious, she opened it. It read:  
  
~ * ~  
  
Kikyou and Kagome Higurashi are invited to the ball in honor of the prince. The Royal Highness himself shall choose one woman. The ball will take place  
over a 3-day period. Masks are to be worn. The woman chosen shall be  
revealed in front of all that have attended. The Ball shall last from  
8:00pm-2:00am.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Kagome read and reread the invitation. She was invited. Invited. To the BALL. Kagome pouted. Just her luck. The first time she was invited to something-something that was big-and she couldn't go. Not with the rags for clothes she couldn't. It would be disrespectful to the royals, and embarrassing. No, she couldn't go. Unless...she borrowed one of Kikyou's dresses. Surely Kikyou would lend her one. Smiling, she put the invitation back in the envelope and finished her chores.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Inuyasha watched as his mother prepared for the ball that would be taking place the next evening.  
  
'This is going to be hell' he predicted  
  
"Inuyasha." Miroku called  
  
"What to you want?"  
  
"Your dad said you should start getting ready."  
  
"What?! The ball starts TOMMOROW!! Why am I getting ready now?! That makes no sense!"  
  
"He said you're supposed to go out in town again and-  
  
"Screw it."  
  
"INUYASHA!" King Taisho roared  
  
Inuyasha cringed.  
  
'Damn' Inuyasha thought 'I'm in for it now'  
  
"How many times have I told you?! Your foul language is not tolerated here. You are a member of the royal family. Using such-"  
  
"Whatever. Why do I have to go to town this early?"  
  
"To announce your presence."  
  
"Feh. That makes no sense!"  
  
"I know, but you have to go anyway." King Taisho said in a calmer manner.  
  
"So what? I'm supposed to go and walk around and do what?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Inuyasha cocked his head  
  
"I don't know! I didn't make up these rules"  
  
"OK. I'll go. Only half an hour though."  
  
"Go"  
  
"Just make sure mom doesn't get lost in the pile of ribbon over there." Inuyasha warned looking at his mom who had just fallen into a mountain of decorations. He shook his head as workers rushed up to her and helped her up, and brushed her off. His mother noticed him watching her, and waved enthusiastically, with a goofy smile on her face. Inuyasha waved back with a plastered smile.  
  
"This means a lot to your mother, Inuyasha."  
  
"I know. She's the only reason I'm doing this."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Kagome woke up to Kikyou banging on her bedroom door.  
  
"What do you want?" Kagome croaked  
  
"GET UP! I HAVE TO GO SHOPPING FOR THE BALL!"  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open.  
  
'The ball.it's tomorrow! How could I have forgotten?'  
  
Kagome sat up in the bed. "COMING!"  
  
Hastily, she got ready and met Kikyou downstairs.  
  
"Kikyou."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"About the ball. I don't have anything to wear...so I was wondering if I could borrow one of your dresses."  
  
"Why would you.OH!" Kikyou laughed, "My silly Kagome.you aren't going to the ball. You weren't invited."  
  
"Yes I was. It was written on the invitation."  
  
Kikyou's eyes narrowed. "You still have your chores to do."  
  
"What if I finish them?"  
  
"If you finish your chores."  
  
"Then will I able to go?"  
  
"What makes you think that the prince will chose you over everyone else?"  
  
Kagome bowed her head "I don't know that he will chose me over everyone else. I just want to go to the ball meet him."  
  
"What are you going to say to the prince?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well then it's decided. You're not going."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No. You're not going. Now get ready to go out to town."  
  
Kikyou headed toward the door but Kagome just stood there.  
  
"Why can't I go?"  
  
"Kagome," Kikyou said in a stern voice, "Let's go. NOW!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I do not have time for this, Kagome."  
  
Kagome just stood there.  
  
Kikyou whirled around and glared at Kagome.  
  
"You are to listen to me Kagome. You will not be attending the Ball tomorrow night. You will come to town with me right now. You will finish all of your chores when we return. We will not discuss this topic any further. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes" Kagome said softly  
  
"Good. Now come," Kikyou said, with a slightly gentler tone, "Our carriage awaits."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"How much longer?" Inuyasha asked for the 12th time  
  
"20 more minutes." Miroku answered in an irritated voice  
  
"WHAT? We've been here for 10 minutes?! No, no, no. It has to be at least half an hour by now."  
  
"Nope. 10 minutes."  
  
"What am I supposed to be doing?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Feh. Lets just go home."  
  
"But-"  
  
"That's an order."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
"And go slow so it looks like we've been here longer."  
  
"OK"  
  
"Who makes these rules?" Inuyasha asked once they were in the carriage.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Who makes these rules that says I have to be here today and do nothing but stand?"  
  
"I have no clue."  
  
"Then why are we following them?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Who-"  
  
"Inuyasha, with all due respect-Shut up."  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth but then closed it again.  
  
"So that girl you saw yesterday."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Do you think that she'll come to the ball?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged "Feh, why would I care if she came?"  
  
Miroku smiled. "I saw how you were looking at her."  
  
"What are you talking about?" One of Inuyasha's ears twitched.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about."  
  
"I was just being nice! Get off my back!"  
  
Miroku shook his head in disappointment.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You talked to her."  
  
"SO?!"  
  
"You never talk to anyone."  
  
"I'm talking to you aren't I?"  
  
"You know exactly what I mean. Stop twisting my words."  
  
"She bumped into me and dropped her stuff so I helped her up."  
  
"Um hmm.aaaaaaaaaaaaand?"  
  
"And what?!"  
  
"And then what?"  
  
"And then she said her name was Kagome."  
  
"Kagome....nice name. So then what happened?"  
  
"I said I was Inuyasha-"  
  
"And then you smiled."  
  
*Twitch* "WHAT IS IT WITH YOU?! SHE WAS JUST A GIRL I BUMPED INTO!!"  
  
"You never introduce yourself to anyone."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing except that she's the only person who you introduced yourself to."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"She's different."  
  
*Blink blink*  
  
"She's the only one who didn't treat you like the prince you are and treated you like a normal person."  
  
*blink* "That's because my ears were pressed against my head. Those people are loud."  
  
"You remembered her name."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You remembered her name. She must mean something-"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
The carriage came to a halt and Inuyasha jumped out.  
  
"That's what I thought." Miroku smiled  
  
A/N-So how'd you like the second chapter? I got a lot of reviews! ^^ Well, 5 actually, and they stopped after the first day but that's beside the point. OK, so now review! I deserve at least that, and if I don't get at east five more reviews, I'll stop writing it because there's no one reading...  
  
BlackPheonix-sama-hmmm....I'm not really sure where its taking place...for the purpose of this fic, lets just pretend it takes place in a land far far away....^^;  
  
Josie-Thanks for reviewing! I'll probably update 'Kagomella' every two weeks because I'm kind of stuck in the third chapter and I still have 'A Cross of Emotions' to do.  
  
Miss Queen of the World-Yes Sango is going to be in here. I don't think I'll put in Shippou or Sesshomaru in the fic....I haven't decided yet, but I'm pretty sure Shippou would be insulted if he was a mouse....even though that would be cute. ^^  
  
Rhoda-I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Inuyashahasluvforever-I'm going to update this every two weeks so this will probably take a while to finish though, the chapters are going to be several pages long to make up for it. Don't worry. I plan to finish within the next couple of months. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer- Inuyasha shall never be mine. _. so sorry for keeping you waiting, but here it is!  
  
"Hats, Shoes, Masks.So many things, too little time. Don't you think so, Kagome?" Kikyou asked  
  
"Yes" Kagome answered in monotone.  
  
They were in the town market. Women everywhere were shopping like bees in a beehive, with their guides lagging behind them. Unfortunately, Kagome was one of the guides, and not one of the people shopping.  
  
"How much longer?"  
  
Kagome whirled around in the direction the voice had come from. She was certain that it was Inuyasha's voice. She searched the ever-growing crowd. Nothing. She turned back to Kikyou, who hadn't noticed that she was missing.  
  
'What was I thinking? That he would come and take me away from Kikyou?' Kagome thought 'No. I was just looking for a normal conversation-is that to much to ask?' Another voice inside of her head argued.  
  
'"Kagome, come. We are done here." Kikyou called  
  
"Yes, Kikyou." Kagome replied in the same tone.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Back at the palace, Inuyasha was.bored.  
  
"Inuyasha" King Taisho called  
  
"Yes, Father?"  
  
"Back so soon?"  
  
"Umm.yea.you see, there were too many people shopping and umm.they were too busy and umm.I thought you might need help setting up here so I came back."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Umm.actually...no"  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The girl."  
  
"What girl? Oh no.Miroku told you didn't he?"  
  
"No.the signs are all there.but what would Miroku tell me if I asked him?"  
  
"A whole bunch of crap."  
  
"Miroku!"  
  
"Oh dear god no..." Inuyasha muttered  
  
"Yes, your majesty?" Miroku greeted as he came in.  
  
"Inuyasha was just talking about the girl-"  
  
"THERE IS NO GIRL!"  
  
"Inuyasha, its rude to raise your voice." King Taisho corrected, who was enjoying watching Inuyasha defend him self.  
  
"ITS RUDE TO SAY THERE IS A GIRL WHEN THERE ISN'T!"  
  
"Miroku," King Taisho continued as though Inuyasha's outburst hadn't occurred "Tell me about this girl."  
  
Miroku was trying hard not to laugh. He knew that King Taisho was pulling Inuyasha's leg, and Inuyasha was going off like a bunch of Chinese firecrackers.  
  
"The girl's name is Kagome. They-"  
  
"A girl?" Queen Haiku asked as she joined the conversation  
  
Inuyasha groaned. "THERE IS NO GIRL!!!!"  
  
"Nonsense. If Miroku says there is a girl, then there is a girl." Queen reasoned.  
  
"WHAT?! LISTEN TO ME!!!! THERE IS NO GIRL!!!!!"  
  
"Go on Miroku," Queen Haiku said "Tell us about the girl." She too, was trying not to laugh.  
  
"The girl's name is Kagome. They bumped into each other when-"  
  
"FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI, THERE IS NO GIRL!!!!! SHE'S JUST SOMEONE I BUMPED INTO YESTERDAY!! THAT'S IT!!!"  
  
"Inuyasha! It's rude to interrupt one when they are talking." Queen Haiku scolded  
  
"Can we just forget this? The ball is tomorrow and we still aren't ready."  
  
"Stop trying to change the subject, Inuyasha" Miroku teased, "It's OK to admit that you're attracted to-"  
  
"SHUT UP, YOU HENTAI!!"  
  
Inuyasha marched out of the room and they burst out laughing.  
  
"Wait, why did Inuyasha call you a hentai?" Queen Haiku asked Miroku.  
  
"Ummm...I have to go! I believe I hear the cook calling me! Coming!"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Kagome, make sure my outfit for tomorrow is ready." Kikyou ordered.  
  
"Yes Kikyou."  
  
"Don't forget to make sure I have a carriage for tomorrow."  
  
"OK"  
  
"Clean out the chimney, and sweep the back door entrance."  
  
"OK"  
  
"I'm going next door to the Takada's next door. I'll be back in an hour."  
  
"OK, Kikyou."  
  
With that, Kikyou left.  
  
"The chimney" Kagome said to no one in particular, "Oh joy. What have I done to deserve the chimney?"  
  
Kagome took a broom and stuck it up the chimney, cinders falling on her face and hair.  
  
Kagome coughed. "Eww" Kagome said making a face and dusted the cinders out of her hair. Feeling too tired to clean out the chimney; she put in two logs and lit it.  
  
"There. All clean."  
  
Next came Kikyou's clothes. That was easy enough. She had already done that before supper. All that was left was sweeping the back door.  
  
She took the crusted broom and went out. It was a clear night. Starting from the back of the garden, she started sweeping the dead leaves and twigs.  
  
"I wonder what the ball's going to be like tomorrow. I bet it will be grand. I wonder what the prince looks like." Kagome sat on the old rundown bench and pouted. "I want to go to the ball. It's not fair. I do work, and I think I deserve to go to the ball. I wish there was a way I could go to the ball."  
  
"There is."  
  
Kagome whirled around and held the broom out in front of her like a sword in the darkness for protection.  
  
"W-Who are you?"  
  
A bright flash of light blinded Kagome for a few seconds. After her vision returned, Kagome dropped her broom in amazement.  
  
There was a women, who looked....old. She had salt and pepper tied up in a bun, and one of her eyes was covered up with a patch. A small little kitsune-like creature stood behind her, its large emerald eyes looking up at her. It came up to her feet, and jumped on her shoulder, making him self at home. Kagome looked at the kitsune with a small smile on her face, then looked back up at the woman. Surely someone who had a kitsune like this couldn't do harm. She lowered her guard but was still a little curious.  
  
"I'm Kaede, your fairy godmother."  
  
"My what?"  
  
Kaede smiled. She was used to responses like this.  
  
"Ye wished to attend the ball tomorrow, are ye correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, I'm here to make sure ye gets there."  
  
"Really? How?"  
  
"Well, I use fairy magic to get you there of course." Kaede said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"But...I don't have any clothes to wear."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I have something perfect for ye. All ye has to worry about is getting a small ornament."  
  
Kagome looked confused.  
  
"In order for me to use my magic on ye, I have to have something of value of ye," she explained, but Kagome still looked confused, so she continued, "Some people in the past have...abused...their gifts, so in order to prevent that, I have to have something value from ye. When the spell ends, ye will regain its claim."  
  
"Oh.but I don't have anything important."  
  
"It doesn't have to be expensive, as it does important."  
  
Kagome's confused face must have given her away.  
  
"She means it just has to be important to in the mushy-gushy way, not the expensive kind of way." The kitsune whispered in her ear.  
  
"Oh..." Kagome tried to think of something important, "I...I have my father's letter. Will that work?"  
  
Kaede nodded. "Just make sure ye has it tomorrow at 9:00 or else I wont be able to get ye to the ball."  
  
"OK. Thank you!" Kagome went up to Kaede and hugged her.  
  
"Ye is welcome" Kaede said looking a little flustered, "But can ye do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure. Anything."  
  
"Can ye keep Shippou for the night? I fear the young one is getting airsick." She said throwing a tired look at the kit, who in return, threw stuck out his tongue at her.  
  
"Who's-oh!" Kagome said, finally figuring out the kitsune was Shippou, "Of course. I'd love to."  
  
"Thank you." Kaede said, and then disappeared.  
  
"Shippou" Kagome said picking him up in her arms, "Are you hungry? I bet I have something for you."  
  
"Yeah!" Shippou exclaimed his growling stomach emboldening his statement.  
  
She took Shippou into the kitchen and feed him some leftover chicken.  
  
"Stay here, and don't make a mess ok? I have to finish up outside." Kagome said, observing the little kitsune stuff his face.  
  
Shippou continued eating.  
  
"Awwww.you're so cute!" Kagome bend down and pet Shippou one last time before going out.  
  
A few minutes later, Kikyou came back in.  
  
"Kagome! Where are you?" Kikyou called, as soon as the silence in the house alerted her of her absence.  
  
Kikyou headed toward the kitchen but shrieked when she saw Shippou.  
  
"Get out you filthy animal!" Kikyou shooed.  
  
Shippou, frightened, ran outside.  
  
Kagome, hearing all the commotion, came in. She looked around for Shippou but couldn't find her.  
  
"Oh no no no no no.this can't be happening!"  
  
"What?" Kikyou asked.  
  
"Did you see a kitsune around here?"  
  
"Yes, but it's gone now."  
  
"WHAT?! Where?"  
  
"It ran outside."  
  
"Nooooo!" Kagome ran out the door, hoping for any sign of Shippou. "Shippou!"  
  
Kagome heard a small 'up here!' above her. She looked up to see Shippou up in a tree branch.  
  
"Come on down Shippou. It's OK."  
  
"I can't..." Shippou said in a trembling voice. "It's scary up here!"  
  
"Come on.please? I'll give you some more food."  
  
Shippou whimpered.  
  
"No. Come down here."  
  
In the distance, Kagome saw someone approaching her.  
  
"Come on.please!!!" Kagome pleaded, as the character came closer.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
'Nani?' Kagome looked at the person who was just a couple of feet away from her now. "Oh, hi Inuyasha"  
  
She looked down at what she was wearing, everything covered in twigs and soot.  
  
"Sorry," she said, apologizing for her clothes.  
  
"It's OK," Inuyasha said looking up at Shippou, "Is he stuck up there?"  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
Inuyasha looked up. "It's not that far up. I could get him down for you."  
  
"Oh, you don't have to-" Kagome started, but Inuyasha was already half way up the tree.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome said when Inuyasha handed her Shippou.  
  
"No problem." Inuyasha said with a smile. "So.are you going to the ball tomorrow?"  
  
"I don't know. Probably. Are you? I mean not-"  
  
Inuyasha laughed. 'She doesn't know I'm the prince.'  
  
Kagome blushed.  
  
"Inuyasha. Is that you?"  
  
"Oh hell no." Inuyasha said at Miroku's voice. "I have to go. See you at the ball?"  
  
"Umm.yea.probably. Bye."  
  
Kagome turned around and walked home, a little confused about their conversation.  
  
Miroku, on the other hand, had heard most of the conversation and was enjoying rubbing it in.  
  
"Sooooo" Miroku said with a wide grin spread out on his face. He put an arm around Inuyasha's shoulders like they were old pals. "What was that all about. 'Just a girl I bumped into on the street'. Riiiiiight."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"After that? Hell no! This is just too good. Prince Inuyasha and Princess Kagome. Kinda has a ring to it, don't you think?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"I heard you ask her if she was going to the ball. What happened to 'Feh. Why would I care if she's going to'-AHHHHH!!!! LET GO!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha had yanked Miroku's ponytail down.  
  
"If you tell anyone about this-"  
  
"I won't! Just let go of my hair!"  
  
Inuyasha let go of his hair.  
  
"So.does she know you're the prince?"  
  
"No"  
  
Miroku's eyes bulged out of their sockets.  
  
"How can she not know?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"Oh. It makes sense now."  
  
"What makes sense?"  
  
"The thing I said in the carriage. You know, about you liking her just because she treats you like a normal person."  
  
Inuyasha remained silent, partially because he was too tired to argue, and partially because somewhere inside of him he knew it was a distinct possibly. His whole life, people had bowed down to him and obeyed his commands, even when he was little. When he would enter a room, people would stop their normal activities, and start acting like brain washed zombies. That was one of the reasons Miroku and him were close friends. He wasn't afraid to act normal around him or his parents. Kagome acted the same way- but then again; Kagome didn't know that he was the prince.  
  
"So, I'm right?" Miroku asked when Inuyasha didn't answer.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
A/N-And that was the end of chapter three! *Applause* Please review? I wanna know what you think. I know Shippou was a little Occ (ok, a lot) but I couldn't think of anything...V_V  
  
Sakura-Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Miss Queen of the World- LOL! I couldn't agree with you more, but sadly, as much as I want that to happen, it wont...V_V  
  
Princess_Arwen-No, don't cry!  
  
Call me Moomoo-Thanks for reviewing! 


End file.
